Kyoto the Dog Demon
by Kenshin-Shinta
Summary: The story of Inu-Yasha and Kagome's son.
1. Vol 1

Kyoto

l

You've all heard the story of Inuyasha well now hear the story of Kyoto...

A night of the new moon a boy about 17 stumbled to a village with a ripped up haori with blood every were.  
"Damn I was so close to killing Naraku then that damn moon turned the tables on me."  
A woman the age of 16 sees him and rushes to help him.

"Are you ok?" She asks

"I'll be o...ok." He said falling to the ground.

"Hold on." The girl tells him  
She dragged him into a hut.  
"Kaeda come quick this man is hurt!" Then an old woman ran out and saw the son of the demon Inuyasha...  
"What happened Kyoto?" She asks.

"Nar...Narak...u." He says coughing.

"You get some sleep."

With that Kyoto fell to sleep.

"You watch over him." Kaeda told the girl

"Ok I will". The young girl says sitting next to Kyoto.  
Kyoto slept for four hours then awoke with a girl in his face.

"Your awake I'm glad." The girl says smiling.

Kyoto smiles.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sakura why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know the name of the girl that helped me I thank you"

"I'm always kind to others."

"Don't ever change"

Sakura then smiles and says,

"I wont."

Kyoto gets up and walked out of the hut for fresh air when he sees Keada.

"Hello Kyoto how are you feeling"

"Better I guess"

"Tell me child why do you try to kill Naraku?"

Kyoto in a low voice says, "He killed my dad"

"Inuyasha is dead!"

"Yes that's why I must kill Naraku, get the jewel shards, and wish my dad back"

"I see. Come with me I want you to meet someone."

Kyoto followed Kaeda to a hut with a boy in front of it. He had a black sword a dark -blue kimono, brown eyes, and black hair. The boy looked up at Kyoto and said

"Kaeda why do you bring a demon to me? You know I hate them."

"Got a problem with demons?" Yelled Kyoto.

"Heh who are you"

"My name is Kyoto and I'm guessing you name is piss off "

"The names Takun T-A-K----"

"I know how to spell Takun"

"Both of you shut up. Now Takun this boy is on the search for the shikon jewel shards and I thought you two good join up and find them faster." Takun started to laugh and Kyoto went to the hut and heard Sakura say, "Can I come along. My mother was also killed and I want to get back at Naraku. Please Kyoto."  
Kyoto looked into her eyes then let out a sigh and said

"Fine."

Sakura ran inside and in 5 seconds came out with her stuff

"Lets go." Sakura said.  
"Losers I will be the one to find the jewel shards." with that Takun ran off. "This is the start of are quest." Kyoto said before he walked away.

And so the began the quest for the jewel shards.


	2. Vol 2

Kyoto

II

Kyoto and Sakura made quit a team. They had already found five shards in a week.

"I'd like to see if Takun has this many shards." Kyoto said looking at them.

"Yes I do." someone from behind said.

Both Sakura and Kyoto turned around to see Takun. Kyoto already was in battle stance. Takun just walked away looking back at them and started to laugh. Kyoto ran up to him and growled.

"What's so funny?" Kyoto demanded.

Takun just laughed some more and then he kept walking away. Now Kyoto was really pissed.

"Takun!" Kyoto yelled making Takun stop and Sakura to jump. Takun turned his head and said

"Yes?"

"I challenge you to a fight!" Kyoto finished. Takun turned all the way around then smiled.

"I accept your challenge." Takun had gotten into battle position and Kyoto was ready to go.

"One more thing." Kyoto started.

"The winner gets the others jewel shards." Takun finished for Kyoto. Kyoto only smirked.

The battle began. Kyoto already got to hit and Takun had got slashed on the back.

This continued for and hour or so until Takun hit Kyoto to the ground. Kyoto hit hard and broke his arm. Sakura rushed to his side seeing if he was ok. Takun walked up and picks Kyoto up again and threw him at a tree. Hit broke threw the tree and hit a rock. He fell hard to the ground and didn't move. Sakura ran to his side again to see if he was ok. He was bleeding and had a broken rib.

"Kyoto..." Sakura said while tears where falling from her eyes.

Kyoto looked up at her and smiled. Takun then ran at Kyoto ready to kill him. Sakura saw this and ran in front of Kyoto.

"Stop!!!" Sakura yeld. Takun stopped dead in his tracks.

"You've won, ok..." Sakura said.

"Don't hurt Kyoto..." She said looking like she was going to cry.

Takun stopped and turned around.

"You where saved this time but not next time." Takun said as he walked away.

Sakura looked down at Kyoto and smiled. Kyoto was really injured and couldn't move. Sakura tried many times to lift him on his back but failed. Sakura gave up and sat down.

"Do not worry..."

Sakura looked up to see Kyoto standing.

"Kyoto!" Sakura yeld and hug him. Kyoto froze when she hugged him but then loosened up. Sakura pulled away and looked at him.

"You're ok?" She asked. Kyoto only nodded.

"I'm half demon. I heal faster than humans." He said with a smile. She smiled back and they walked down the road not knowing that someone was watching them.

"Should I kill him now sir?" A man asked.

"No not yet Bones." Said another man.

"Yes Naraku."

The two men said in a tree and watched them go down the road.

"Soon." Was all Naraku said and they both disappeared.

One hour later...

Kyoto and Sakura had just arrived at Kaeda's village and Kyoto was getting his wounds looked at.

"Your wounds should be gone in no time, Kyoto." Kaeda said rinsing the rag.

Kyoto only smirked and walked out of the door. He saw Sakura out side talking with a girl. When she saw Kyoto she ran to see him.

"Hi Sakura." Kyoto said.

"Kyoto!" Sakura said with joy.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Kaeda came out from the hut.

"Well I'm guessing you two will be leaving soon on your quest for the jewel shards." She said.

Kyoto nodded.

"Well then good luck and I hope you stop by again."

"We will." Sakura said.

Kyoto started down the path and Sakura quickly followed.

"Back to the shards." Kyoto said walking down the path.

"How boring..."


	3. Vol 3

Kyoto

III

Kyoto was lying down by the river. Sakura had left to bathe but still hadn't come back yet which mad Kyoto worry for her safety. He got up and started to the in the direction that Sakura had gone in. He found her bathing in a hot spring. He was about to turn and walk away when he got an idea. He quickly jumped in a bush and started to watch Sakura. He rustled in the bush, which made Sakura look in his direction. She stood up naked making Kyoto blush as she walked toward him. She looked around and the when she saw nothing went back to bathing. He got up and started yelling

"Damn it, hurry up you've been in that spring for hours. Come on!"

She looked at him and blushed.

"You pervert!" She yelled.

She got up but quickly sat down when she knew that she was naked. She was now really mad. Kyoto saw this and turned around. She got dress and sat down. Kyoto turned around but was going to regret that. She threw a rock right at his face sending him back falling on the ground. Sakura started laughing but stopped right when she saw Kyoto not getting up off the ground. She walked over to see him holding his head.

"Sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" She said.

"No..." He said getting up and walked away. Sakura fallowed him to an old hut. Kyoto sat down and went to sleep. When Sakura saw that he was asleep she got closer to him and snuggled in then Kyoto reacted by put his arm over he than realized what he was doing so he jumped up blushing and said

"What where u doing????"

"What where u doing."

" I...uh...well ah...NEVER MIND" He said lying back down and fell asleep with her in his arms.

'I love her don't I?' thought Kyoto as he fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura noticed that Kyoto was silent and was getting worried. She ran up next to him and asked

"What's wrong Kyoto?"

When he didn't answer she really got worried. She ran in front of him and slapped him and he came out of his trance.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing."

He said and started to run ahead. But Sakura ran and caught up to him. He stopped when he saw it. The well. His eyes widened in shock.

"Hey Sakura want to meet my mom?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. Kyoto grabbed her hand and ran and jumped in the well.

They arrived on the other side of the well. Sakura was freaked out but when Kyoto put a hand on her shoulder and smiled she calmed down.

They walked in the house and Kyoto yelled

"Mom I'm home."

A woman the age of 37 came running down the stairs with a smile across her face. She ran and hugged Kyoto then she noticed the young lady next to her. She turned and smiled.

"Now Kyoto who is this beautiful young woman." She asked

"She's Sakura my friend." He said

"Well Sakura my name is Kagome. I'm Ky-ot's mom."

Kyoto blushed at the name. And Sakura smiled.

Kyoto took Sakura's hand and went up stairs to his room.

Sakura looked all around his room finding cool and unusual things. Kyoto sat down and started to play his Play station 2. Sakura sat down and watched the fighters on the screen when suddenly the door flew open and the kids jumped on Kyoto. Kyoto sat up and looked at the boys.

"Guys...don't ever do that again!" He yelled

They all smiled and then noticed Sakura. They all stared at her. Kyoto smacked them all on the head.

"Don't look at Sakura like that!"

Then Suddenly a girl came in smiling she ran and knocked over Kyoto and started to laugh.

"Get off you monkey" He yelled to his little sister

She got up and looked at Sakura.

"You pretty lady" She said smiling

Sakura smiled.

"Your right sis." Kyoto said making Sakura blush.

The boys left and his sister went to bed leaving Kyoto and Sakura alone. Kyoto smiled and Sakura blushed.

The door flew open and Kyoto's mom came in and dropped an airbed down.

"You two behave now." She said with a smirk then left.

"You can have my bed." Said Kyoto lying down on the airbed. Sakura smiled then lay down on his bed. It was silent for a couple of minutes then Kyoto asked

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Kyoto got up and lay down on his bed and put his arm around Sakura and they both fell asleep.

Kyoto's mom came in the room to see if they where sleeping to find them sleeping in the same bed and Kyoto had his arm around Sakura.

"How cute." Kyoto's mom said and left.

The next day they awoke and saw that they had slept in the same bed and they started to blush. They went down stair and ate breakfast.

"I wish you wouldn't have to leave so soon." Kagome said sadly.

"Don't worry mom Ill come back, I promise."

Kyoto and his mom hugged and they left. They walk over to the well and jumped in.


	4. Vol 4

Kyoto

IV

On the other side they see a huge vine that seems ever going.

Kyoto picks sakura up and run down the rode trying to find the source.

They found the source a couple of minutes later. It was a giant peach tree.

"What the hell. The Peaches look like heads!" Kyoto said.

"Kyoto! Help!" Sakura yelled.

Kyoto turned around but Sakura wasn't there.

"Sakura!" He yelled.

He ran where he heard her scream. He stopped to see a giant mansion in the mountain.

He jumped in the window to find a room full with weapons. Then he heard something behind him. He turned around to see a man. The man knocked him out with a mallet.

Kyoto fell to the ground in pain then blacked out.

He awoke in a watery pit. He got up and looked for an exit but was not successful.

He reached for his sword but it wasn't there!

"Where's my sword?" Kyoto questioned himself.

Suddenly it felt like the whole pit was being tipped over. Then the top was removed and Kyoto ran out. When he got out he saw the man who know him out.

"Where's Sakura?" Kyoto yelled.

The man only laughed. Kyoto was now pissed off.

"I ate her." The man said.

'H-He ate her...!' Kyoto thought.

Kyoto fell to the ground fighting tears.

"You...you...Monster!" Kyoto got up and lunched at him knocking him out. He then heard a scream...Sakura's scream!

He ran to where the scream was. He bashes the door open and yeld

"Sakura!"

She quickly stood up and yeld

"Kyoto!"

Then it hit him and Sakura that she was nude. Sakura quickly sat down and Kyoto turned around. He threw his haori to her for a dress. When she was done they where about to leave but the man stopped them.

"You like I would..." The man started

"I know who you are." The man said

"Huh?" Kyoto said confused.

"You're the son of a half breed name Inuyasha." The man finished.

Then it hit Kyoto.

"So you must be the peach man." Kyoto said.

The man only smiled and attacked Kyoto. Sakura look for a weapon to use. She found Kyoto's sword and about to throw it to him but noticed that he was human.

The man jumped on Kyoto breaking his arm. Sakura then took the sword and attacked the man.

"Ahhh!" The man yelled as the sword was shoved in his pack. He turned around to face Sakura. He ran at her with the sword.

"Sakura! Get down!" Kyoto yelled as he ran at the man.

Sakura ducked as Kyoto hit the man making the both fell out the window.

Sakura watched as he fell out the window.

"Kyoto!" She yeld. He fell with the peach man looking up at Sakura

"I love you, Sakura..." he whispered.

Sakura ran down the stairs to the bottom of the mansion. She ran out the door to find the peach man dead on the ground but she didn't see Kyoto. She then saw him in the tree and he was alive. She cried tears of joy and ran to his side.

He looked at her and smiled.

The walked down the rode but did not know a man was following. They traveled for hour then they found the village. When they arrived they saw no one was there. Then suddenly they saw a man walk up to them from behind. He looked to be a monk but they weren't sure.

"Who are you?" Kyoto asked.

"I'm just a monk looking for a beautiful woman to beer my child." The monk said walking up to Sakura.

"I was wondering miss if you would beer me a son." He asked Sakura

Kyoto's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"You..." Kyoto said.

Kyoto was about to attack the monk when a man wearing a black haori with a caped and hood holding a large scythe appeared.

"Which one of you is named Kyoto?" He demanded

"Who's asking?" Kyoto replied

"I've been sent by my lord Naraku to inform Kyoto that we are holding Kako prisoner."

Kyoto looked as he had just seen a ghost. The man smiled and disappears in the fog.

"Kyoto are you ok?" Sakura asked worried seeing the look on his face.

"Yeah..." Kyoto he said.

Then Kaeda along with all the villagers appeared once the fog lifted.

"I see then. So when will you go after Naraku?" Kaeda asked dafter Kyoto was done explaining what the man in black was asking.

"I was hoping to leave tomorrow." Kyoto said walking out of the hut.

Sakura was waiting out side for him. Kyoto smiled to her.

"Kyoto." She started. Kyoto raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Kako?"

Kyoto looked deeply in her eyes.

"She used to be the woman I...loved." Kyoto said.

Sakura looked shocked.

Kyoto saw this and felt bad for some reason.

"Oh..." Sakura said.

"But that was long ago." Kyoto finished and Sakura smiled.


End file.
